Feelings of the Past
by randomwriter1014
Summary: Victoria Vega is a popstar and Jade is somewhat a daughter of Tori's boss. /Rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: I don't want to write this but I will. Characters will be a lot OOC, but some things will remain. This explains why Jade is the way she is. I don't know why I'm doing this, but just go with it? Tori's POV everybody._

/-/

I could imagine them staring at me, wanting to know my story, studying who I am, studying how I respond. I can't believe I agreed to this. They would know the real me. The real **Tori Vega**. A young popstar, going to share her story to the world, to the fans, my fans. Gladly, it was just the crew, the interviewer, and the producer who'll be watching it Live but it'll be posted on Youtube and other famous sites.

"Miss Tori? We're on in 1 minute." One of the crew members snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, okay." I replied as I stood up from my chair and let him guide me to where should I go. I sighed.

"Now, let's all welcome.." I heard a voice say.

"Miss Tori Vega!" And with that, I walked away from my spot and onto the comfortable chair beside my interviewer as I forced a smile.

"Nervous?" He asked me.

"No. I'm ready for this; woo!" I lied.

"Okay then. Our topic is love and I assure you these answers are going to be included in your book." I can only nod at him.

"First question: What is your sexual orientation?" I gasped lightly, that didn't go noticed by him.

"I clearly don't have a label, but if I should really have to have one, I'll say...bisexual." I said and he quickly wrote what I said on his notebook. He's going to record this whole interview and he'll also write it? Wow.

"How many girls and guys have you dated?"

"Five. That includes my relationship with Ariana Grande and Anna Kendrick. Don't tell them though. They might break up with me." I joked with a goofy grin and he laughed.

"That leaves it to three then?" He asked and I nodded.

"Two are guys and the other is a girl." I said.

"What are their names and can you tell us their story?"

"Well, my first guy was Ethan Smith. Really great guy. We were together for only 5 months and he really showed me his love. I broke up with him because I felt like, there's no spark anymore. I felt as if, I don't care what he's doing anymore, whether he's sweet to me or not." I said and took a breath.

"So I ended things with him because it's better to say the truth than to lie. I know he'll get hurt either way but it's still better to say what's true rather than to lie. He didn't take it too well. He cried and it kind of broke my heart. I saw the post of his sister on her facebook, she was trying to comfort her brother and I felt really guilty. He gave me a teddy bear at prom and it was the most sweetest thing, but then again, we broke up and I moved on. Now, I think we really moved on and I just don't want to ruin his life anymore." I finished with a smile.

"The other guy was Ryder Daniels. Everyone knows and I think I don't need to explain it anymore. Is that right?" I really wasn't comfortable with this.

"Of course. Okay! Moving on." He clapped his hands one time.

"The girl was.." I trailed off and sighed.

"Her name was May Rosewood." I said and closed my eyes. Flashbacks running in my mind.

"We first met at Instagram. I was a huge Pitch Perfect fan at that time and you know, I post random photos about them. We kind of just met and we talked on kik, but I wasn't famous that time yet. She's from Germany while I'm at LA." I started.

"So, this is a long distance relationship?" He asked and I nodded.

"We talked a lot and we became good friends. I talked to her about my plan on making a fan video for Anna Kendrick and we should gather more people to accomplish it. We posted it on instagram and some commented and gave us their kik...should I say more?" I asked.

"Yes, please."

"Well, to make the story short, we all became friends and forgot about the video. We were all close and I started falling for May. I accidentally told her I like her and she was like '_seriously?'_ and then I said I was kidding because she probably wasn't gay and then things were normal between us," I said and took another breath.

"School season came and that is the time when it was really hard to communicate with each other. It was like a series of 'hellos' and 'how are yous' and it will end there. Until one time, I said 'Hi' and then the next day when I woke up, she replied like "I miss you so much. How've you been?" Like that so I replied with a very long message and then she replied a very long one too. Our friendship grew again that time."

"Does that also mean, you're starting to fall for her?" He asked and I nodded.

"I asked her if we're GIRLfriends. Not the relationship thing but maybe a lot less than that and more than friends. So, yeah we called each other 'GIRL'friends and it became a thing for us. It made me really fall for her. One time, she asked the group to join 'whatsapp' and so we did. She was like 'hey babe' and then we talked for a while until I asked her if we're really girlfriends. It was kind of weird, but she's the one who asked me to be her real and actual girlfriend." My face lit up.

"I said I'll think about it, but then I said yes. She was really sweet and we get along a lot. I loved her so much. I cared for her and I gave time to her a lot. Like, I will go to Germany just to make her happy. I helped her through her depression." I said while smiling and then my smile faltered.

"Sad thing, she like, never has time for me. Maybe there's a minute or two but I can never have her for like an hour. She sometimes reply an hour after. I loved her more than anything, still. Until I snapped and got mad because I was like gone for 2 days and then when I came back, I didn't even get a reply from her. I got mad and I said don't talk for 3 or 4 days because I'm going to be busy. She broke up with me. We broke up the day after our first month anniversary." My eyes started to water.

"I gave her a second chance b-but she just barely has time for me! I broke up with her, we didn't last a month. I loved her, but I think she doesn't reciprocate that." I looked down and wipe the tears. Gladly, I wore waterproof make-up, I expected I'd cry but not like this.

"Can we end this now?" I asked, but I didn't wait for his answer. I frantically stood up and remove the mic and I went to my dressing room, locking the door. I broke down and let the tears come out.

Not a minute after, someone knocked on the door.

"I-I don't want to continue the interview anymore!" I shouted, trying to sound normal as possible.

"I just needed to bring back something." A muffled voice said from out of the door. I stood up and opened it. A girl with dark raven hair came in and lock the door for me.

"I'm going to give you your comfort back." She said and hugged me tight. I hesitated but then I gave in because I needed them.

"I'm Jade." She said when we pulled away.

"Tori." I replied and she smiled

_This is a three-shot! :) Please leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: All I can say is sorry, I got really busy. Vacation got in the way and so did my writer's block. And maybe I started writing my own story too. With original characters, blablabla. You get it, right? Oh. And someone from __**iCarly iParty with Victorious **__is going to be a minor character. __Anyway, this is chapter 02._

_Again, Jade is OOC and maybe Tori as well. It all depends on the readers, but Jade is OOC for a reason and Tori is..I guess not out of character but like I said, it all depends on the readers. Review and tell me what you think?_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot. Yes, every plot from my written fanfics is mine except the one from 'Fading Away'.**_

_**Tori's POV once again :)**_

"Do you want to talk?" Jade asked.

"I think you're busy, I shouldn't-"

"I'm not. Let's sit down," She pulled me by my wrist and sat me down beside her. This girl.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm weird, strange because why would a stranger comfort you and hug you and talk to you like you've been bestfriends since you're ten, but this is what I do. I comfort artists because of my father's questions."

"Wait, so that was your father?" She nodded nonchalantly.

"Don't worry. If you don't want your questions to be out in the media and to your book, we can definitely assure you it won't."

"I'll first think about it," I said after a minute of silence. I'm not lying, I really need to think about it. She nodded at my respond.

"Can you excuse me for a minute? I just needed to text somebody."

"Sure," With that, I pulled out my phone and started texting my fake boyfriend, Steven. Even if our whole relationship is fake, I can't say I don't have tiny feelings for him even if he's just doing this for fame. After I texted him for a ride, I put my phone back in my pocket and look at Jade. She laughed and I was left with confusion.

"God, sorry. I couldn't contain my laugh anymore," And she laughed some more.

"Pardon me but, *dying seal laugh* you look like a-a clown," She's laughing so hard that she's clutching her stomach and I can't help but smile at how cute she looked.

Woah. I shouldn't think she's cute.

Anyway, she was laughing because I looked like a clown? What?

"Your make-up," She laughed again and I looked at the mirror. Oh. Yeah, I definetely look like a clown. My red lipstick, smeared all over. Well, good think my eye make-up was waterproof or else I would look like a panda clown or clown panda or..clanda? Pffft. Whatever.

I reached for a tissue and fix my lipstick.

"Do you want to play a game?" She asked out of the blue, after her laughing stock.

"What game?"

"It may be sexual and might include some liplocking," My eyes widened and she laughed, causing me to glare.

"You should've seen your face!" I rolled my eyes.

"I was kidding. Anyway, it's-" She was cut off by someone knocking and a muffled voice was heard.

"Ms. Vega, your ride is here," The muffled voice said. Well that was fast. Ahh. People do for fame.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I shouted and frowned when I faced Jade.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," I said and stood up to put my things in my bag.

"I had fun," She said and I bit my lip, trying not to giggle.

"Well, of course you did. You laughed through most of our time."

"You were very entertaining, how could I not?" She said with a smirk. God, that smirk is the best smirk I've ever seen and no one can pull that off but her. It's possible that someone can, but I doubt it. And her lips..it looks so soft.

"My lips are such a beauty, huh?" Oops. I've been caught. I opened my mouth to say something but the door was jolted open, causing me to jump a bit.

"Jadelyn! What are you doing here at Victoria's dressing room?!"

"I don't need to answer that question, father."

"You know she needs privacy! You're making her uncomfortable!"

"No, father. You made her uncomfortable so I came here and try to calm her down while you did nothing and worry about how will you get the money if Victoria didn't finish the interview," Jade said calmly while her dad is spewing words like venom.

Wait, so he only wanted the money? People nowadays.

"Don't make me start with that hurrendous attitude of yours!"

"I don't care now, do I?" Jade smirked. He tried to calm himself and look at me.

"My apologies, Ms. Victoria. My daughter is-"

"She's nice."

"Oh well, can I offer you a ride home?"

"I'm afraid I need to decline. I already have my boyfriend waiting. Excuse me." I said and started walking away. No way I'm going to watch a new 'friend' get into a fight with their parent. That shit's awkward as hell. I pushed the down button on the elevator and waited until the doors opened. I ushered inside and pressed _Ground Floor. _The door was about to close when Jade ran inside with her father reaching her but failed when the elevator doors closed. I smirked.

"Got into a fight?"

"I joked about his hair," I laughed. She was such a rebellious kid, entertaining for a friend.

"By the way, here's my card," She offered a piece of crumpled white paper and I raised my brows.

"Card?"

"Kidding. It's just my number. You know, so we can keep in touch."

Okay so maybe the whole thing is a little bit awkward. I mean, I only just met her but I feel like I've known her for years.

The elevator dinged, meaning we reached the ground floor and I bid her farewell as I exited the little room and watch it close, but before it did, she winked. Isn't that cute?

I walked to the main entrance quickly before I attract paparazzis and entered a familiar gold yellow Lamborghini.

"Hey, Tori. How was your interview?" See? Not even a kiss. Our relationship, all for fame.

"I met a friend," I said and pulled out the white paper from my pocket and started registering it to my phone.

Steven didn't care as he turn up the radio and fill the car with some Bon Jovi spirit. I quickly texted Jade.

_"Hey, it's Victoria. You still on for a game?" -Tori._

I quickly got a text before I even had the chance to out my phone down. Oh and it was from Jade. Fast texter.

_"Sure, Vega Vega. ;)" - Jade_

_"Did you just call me by my last name?" -Tori_

_"Oh I sure did Ms. Vega ;)" - Jade_

**A/n: Have you ever been in a friend's house and your friend and their parent got into a fight and you're just there like.."Oh hey that's an interesting wall" or "This carpet is cute." Yeah? Tell me if this happened to you even once! ;) ily.**


End file.
